Why you don't mess with Kurt
by Howbrighthesky
Summary: There's a new kid at Xaviers school for the gifted, but who is he? And what will the gang do when they discover he has a problem with the schools sweetheart Kurt? Rated T for some swearing. No 1 in the Nightsilver fan club series, pre relationship.
1. Who is the new kid?

Why you don't mess with Kurt

The sun knifed across the grounds of charles Xaviers school for the gifted, lasering through the windows as it is wont to do, early in the morning on an autumn's day,when it is low in the sky and the light sharp and concentrated.

Quicksilver rolled out of bed with a groan, his Alarm clock blaring a danger siren through his room and more painfully his skull. Throwing his blanket off of him and onto the floor, he combed his hair-brushed his teeth-checked his breath-adjusted his shirt-winked at himself in the mirror- and set off in search of Kurt.

The adorable little bundle of blue must be round here somewhere-he was usually out early hanging from a tree by his tail, practicing things he learned in the circus that were beginning to come in useful now he was using them in a combat sense.

Failing that he decided to head straight to the kitchen, where a VERY grouchy looking wolverine was hunkered down over his coffee with a cigar. Wolverine didn't do mornings.

Peter gave him a smirk, and instead of speeding in like a hurricane strolled leisurely past the kitchen island to the fridge, Logan's head snapped up- the latter eying him distrustfully. This wasn't like quicksilver, he usually couldn't get enough of giving him a heart attack, this must be too good to be tr- "sooooooooooooo" said peter, stretching out the O in a way that made logan want to grind his teeth.

Oh great, what does he want?! Thought logan.

"You, being a very VERY highly regarded teacher at this establishment…" Peter said, snapping open a coke,Logan rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee"would perhaps know anything at all about a certain… new kid arriving?"

Logan sighed, his whole body deflating, but tension tight as a bow string remaining in his frame, he knew the only way he was going to get peter to go away was to spill about this new kid.

" his name's Taylor, likes fighting, His brothers some sort of CIA agent, now get outta my kitchen!"


	2. Loser

It wasn't that Taylor disliked Kurt, the way he smiled at everyone, was so kind and helpful, it wasn't even the way he clutched those ridiculous rosary beads whenever he was nervous all of the time.

It's just, the guy was blue! And even that wasn't too much of a problem, but why did he have to be so damnd happy about it! With his freaky friends who all adored him, and that sassy puff boyfriend that was always following him around like a lap dog, shitsilver was it?

It all started in history class, the teacher Logan prattling on about something that happened in Japan a 1000 years ago. He was dealing with being in the stupid class, and not rolling his eyes at Logan every time the teacher would pause to yawn and take a swig of his coffee, did he just pour whiskey into it?what kind of school was this? This was a joke, the teachers couldn't even stay sober!

Then he noticed the blue boy in the front row, he was staring admiringly at Logan, diligently writing down notes, why was he so happy?at this stupid school. What gave him the right not to be ashamed of himself? He was a mutant, and a pretty freaky one too.

And then it happened, Logan, a teacher that he had never seen smile even once in his direction, smiled and ruffled Kurt's hair, the latter beaming and peering at his role model through his bangs.

Well that's just fucking unfair! Everybody loved this freak! Taylor had spent years hiding his abilities, learning to control them, he was fine damn it! He didn't need to be sent to this circus.

The truth was, no matter what Taylor did he was considered a freak, even without such a visible undeniable mutation. He only levitated some bloody books! He can't even listen to Wagner( he refused to acknowledge that Kurt shared a last name with him) and dance in the mornings whilst plotting the death of his evil maths teacher, and just be a mildly psychotic teenager- without being sent to a freak show!

Even when Taylor was 'normal' nobody had showed him any affection. He was just a loser, just what kurt would be if he'd been sent to a normal school too,kurt should be a loser.


	3. Not Gay at all

Kurt was on his way to the dining hall when a strong arm rested itself across his shoulders.

"What's up babe?" Chirped Peter, no wonder all the girls think peters gay, Kurt mused, he just couldn't seem to refer to Kurt as anything other than a pet name, a few examples where blueberry muffin, cutie,sweetheart, love, and the more disturbing-baby smurf.

They were halfway down the hallway turning into the dining hall -when Kurt noticed a shifty figure he hadn't seen before draped against a locker, his eyes seemed to follow him, with something unreadable in them.

The boy was tall, with dark brown hair and green emerald eyes, he was wearing a plain black tee and dark blue jeans, he couldn't look any more normal if he tried, wait, wasn't the boy in his history class earlier today?

Peter had told him there was a new student, Taylor was his name Kurt recalled.

"Oh nothing, just thinking"

After watching Peter downright swallow his dinner without chewing, Kurt excitedly climbed the stairs two at a time to peters dorm, where Peter had laid out a selection of movies for them, there was a nest of cushions surrounded by piles of Twinkies Hershey's kisses and red vines,and an old tv Peter had ran in from his mom's house- the basement of course, not the living room.

"Vait, I haff to get something"

Breathed Kurt, somewhat out of breath from the journey up three flights of stairs.

Peters smile dropped a little, then returned just as quickly- " sure, I'll get started loading the videos and fast forwarding them past the opening credits"

Kurt raised his two fingers, then apparated, he was back in a poof of purple smoke, holding an old book, he plopped himself down at the centre of the nest of cushions, and smoothed away all of the dust and dirt from it.

Peter was already pressed close to his side, "what's this Kurt?" Asked Peter.

Kurt opened it up, the worn out gold engraved cover falling open to reveal signature after signature, with writing below each one.

Kurt pointed to the first one, following the words and translating them from German-

Solestar -

Dear Kurt, you're a sweetheart, never be ashamed of your differences, because they are what make you who you are.

He read the second, voice trembling a bit.

Chief Stromboli

We at the circus are a family, never forget that, know that we will always miss you, I give you my blessing to do whatever you want to do with your life, you deserve it.

There was a tear in his eye when he finished, his voice trailing off in a choked sound, Peter put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him to his chest in a quick squeeze, releasing him and appearing in front of him " blueberry, look at me" Peters hands were resting on his shoulders, and when Kurt raised his head, he was looking into warm brown eyes .

" I know you miss them, and thank you"

Thank you for sharing this with me

Kurt smiled " now- terminator, or dirty dancing?"

Hours later when the music faded into nothing, and their voices too trailed off, Peter looked over at Kurt, who was fast asleep. Instead of waking him up, he gently lifted the bundle of cuteness, and carried him to bed, gently resting him on top of his mattress, Kurt's book still in his arms, and tucked Kurt's blanket around him.

Kurt was cute when he was awake, but adorable sleeping, dark lashes sending spidery shadows ghosting over his cheeks, and a serene smile on full lips, hair mussed up and fluffy over his face.

Peter felt a strong wave of protectiveness towards the smol blue boy. Nobody hurts his blueberry muffin.


	4. Shitsilver and freak sitting in a tree

The next day Kurt awoke not in peter's room but his own, blushing slightly when he realised Peter must have carried him to bed. He did his normal morning routine, brushing his teeth, showering, straightening his hair, it was especially hard to dry certain parts of his tail.

Rubbing his eyes he wandered downstairs and headed out to do his morning stretches. He'd kept them up since the circus. Getting up early every week day when there wasn't a soul to head to his favourite tree and practice.

He often bumped into professor Logan in the kitchen for breakfast,-as wolverine often ran in the mornings,logan would seem to find it funny when he was eating his cereal. (Kurt didn't seem to understand cereal, he just crunched it between his pointed teeth dry without milk, spilling crumbs everywhere)

Kurt decided he was going to get started right away, he was normally starving in the mornings, with all of his gymnastic like training that kept his arms and legs muscular and wiry, and mind clear, but all of the sweets and twinkey cakes he had eaten last night had filled him up. He would no doubt be very hungry after training though.

So with delicious crunchy cereal in mind, he headed to his favourite tree for his training.

Taylor was on his second lap of the mansions grounds, his bitterness and anger at not being accepted into the CIA for his mutation propelling him forward in record time. When he noticed the little blue weed jogging through the grounds, using his tail to leap leathly up a large trees branches.

The boy was thin as a rake, how on earth was he so strong? He watched in amazement as the boy excecuted a series of leaps and twists round and from branch to branch, he was a gymnast?

Well that explained a few things, the way he seemed to eat twice his weight a day, and was so thin but deceptively strong, and why that sassy puff who seemed to rank no 1 on the popularity scale kept him around.

He found deep seated envy growing within him, he couldn't make those jumps in a million years!, and this, this, freak, was fucking flying! He could only imagine what a skill he would have in combat.

He noticed something strange in that moment, the grass dividing itself and parting in a line directly towards where the freak was working out, and then Gay lord was there, sat on the branch where freak was working out, who then promptly screeched and poofed mid air beneath the branch and begun to fall, only to be caught by Shitsilver at the bottom of the tree, both erupting in fits of giggles, Shitsilver spinning him round like a child.

Freak then bared his teeth and playfully snapped twisting round shitsilvers frame and using his tail as leverage ,twisting until he was straddling Shitsilver and holding his arms down on the grass.

There was silence, and Shitsilver seemed surprised, then snorted and started chortling, freak collapsing on top of him in helpless giggles. The sun was warm, and the pair relaxed, Shitsilver holding the freak who was curled up, cat like on his chest and belly.

Now that was just fucking unfair! Taylor had never been popular, accepted, or had a boyfriend before! This kid had it all! And they were so fucking cute!

He hated himself every day for his powers, and being such a loser, why was this kid- this Kurt, so fucking happy! It's just a piss take!

Some people were born to get all the love.


	5. My pain is your pain or-little talks

Happy was detecting a lot of hatred, but not the normal kind, it was directed within itself, towards the one hating.

She was shocked at its magnitude, and found herself sleepwalking, Cifer fell into step beside her, a sharp eyebrow angled in inquiry and dark hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail as usual, Cifer grasped her arm, guiding her through the swathes of people, and towards a solemn looking boy slouching in a window seat.

She snapped out of it, head shaking from side to side, Cifer whispered in her ear"this one's dangerous" Cifer noticed immediately his minimalist militant clothing, his OCD, his background, and deduced his anger at being a mutant due to his refusal of entry into a military programme. And transferred it into happy's mind.

Cifer and Happy had become so dependant on eachother they could communicate with imagery.

Cifer's mutation was a very visual mind, able to memorise and draw imagery from her head, but extreme emotional stress from extreme stimuli that allowed her to emit powerful concentrated waves of stress.

Happy was an emotional telepath, and could detect feelings of sadness and distress, and in most cases due to her skill with social goings on, make everyone sad happy again, manipulating emotion,but in combat do the exact opposite, it could be quite terrifying, as could Cifer's power.

The two were used mostly for intelligence, a sort of spy resource-come to think of it, Taylor would be perfect for their branch of X men.

Little did Taylor know, he was about to turn down a golden opportunity to use his gifts for good- ALL OF THEM.

Cifer looked worriedly at Happy, she didn't want her to get hurt, Happy always got too invested in people, and it sometimes caused her extreme pain.

Cifer and Happy both knew pain. Cifer would sometimes wake screaming with the pain of simply what was in her head. Can you imagine what it would be like to remember everything? Every failure, every loss, every bad memory? Re playing like a film,And not be able to escape it, also, the human brain wasn't designed to process so much information, it could be excruciating.

And what would it be like to feel not only your own emotion, but everybody else's too? As if it was your own, until you don't really know who you are anymore, until the hurt is rectified, and you can carry on with your life once more.

Happy gave Cifer a firm look and turned to the boy" hey there, are you ok?" Asked happy gently, as if to a wild animal. The boy put down his book, Hannibal lecter smirked Cifer, a firm favourite of wait until he gets to silence of the lambs.

The boy scowled " what's it to you?" Said the boy-

" I sensed your pain-if we could just-"

" get outta my head!" Snapped Taylor, Happy blanching, and tears rolling down her face, Cifer growled at him, spinning Happy round and leaving the boy to his devices.


	6. Little talks

" I just don't think it's working out" an articulate british voice stated, its owner leaning forward in her chair on the other side of Charles Xaviers desk.

" And what makes you say that Cifer?" inquired the professor, leaning forward, elbows resting on the table and hands steepled, eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"It's Happy"

The professor's face before so open hardened slightly, an imperceptible worry line appearing on his forehead that only Cifer would notice.

Cifer continued " she keeps having mood swings, she tries to hide it but I know her"

The professor nodded slightly, motioning for cifer to continue.

" I think it's the new kid, he's dealing with some stuff right now, I think he's really upsett about being refused entry into a military programme" anyone else would question how Cifer knew, The professor was not anyone else.

"Happy says he's angry with himself- she was cut off by the professor.

" everyone has teething problems when they first come here,I'm sure things will straighten themselves out soon enough-

"But professor, that's not the point, he's hurting happy! So what! Let him hate himself, I don't care, but keep happy out of this!"

This seemed like a selfish statement, but it really wasnt, happy couldn't stand much more of this, it shouldn't be her problem, and they had many counsellors on hand for counselling that this boy could go to, there was no way Cifer was risking Happy's health over anyone"

" She isn't sleep walking again is she?"Asked the proffessor.

Cifer resisted the urge to bite her lip, it would be no good for happy if she was taken out of the field, she would hate it, and she was doing so well, Happy would hate her forever if she snitched and the professor set back her career.

Telling on her to the professor would only result in a long break and mental training sessions with the professor,and other telepaths to suppress her powers enough to be manageable.

"No" Cifer decided Happy wasn't completely out of control, she would come to the professor if things got any worse.

" At least move him to the third floor, he stays close enough to happy as it is"

"Of course" agreed the professor.


	7. Purple dust

This place was a joke, he was a joke, his whole life was a was all that happy's fault, he knew it, that's why he had been turfed out of his room and sent to live in the attick like Quasy Modo.

He was feeling shit, his sleep meds hadn't worked in days and he was getting more and more upset as the days went by, which fool said this place was supposed to help him?

He was wrestling with his bags,dragging them slowly through the halls with no sign of help. getting thoroughly close to losing it, to cry, scream, send all of his bags careening out the beautiful stain glass window to his left with the force of his rage, when a sweet voice spoke from behind him.

" hello, is this Taylor?" Asked the voice.

Taylor spun round into the face of the blue freak from before, Kurt really was the last person he wanted to see, the part of him still able to comment on his outer actions hoping to God he could control himself enough not to seriously hurt this kid.

"Yes" he said in a surly voice, swiping away the sweat and tears from his face roughly, he looked a mess, eyes bloodshot and red from lack of sleep.

"Gut" said Kurt with a quick nod, respectfully bypassing the boys appearance in favour of reaching for one of Taylor's bags and explaining

" the professor sent me to help you move your bags- ow!" Kurt snatched his hand back as Taylor slapped it hard " get your pronged claws off my bags!" Snarled Taylor.

Kurt looked heart broken for a moment but recovered quickly " but I need to touch your bags if we're going to teleport" explained Kurt, later adding " the top floor elevator has been out of commission for years, we use the stairs now, or if in your case we need to get bags from ground floor we teleport" he said this like it was the most normal thing in the world.

" just do it" said Taylor, Kurt hooked his tail through his luggage handle and wrapped it round his largest suitcase, placing a three fingered hand on his shoulder.

Everything morphed, dark purple dust consuming everything until he found himself in a small rectangular room.

Immediately he felt dizzy,feeling strong hands guiding him into a sitting position on the bed " it would be best if you put your head between your legs, everybody gets a little queasy their first teleport"

He didn't like this, not being in control, he was dizzy, and felt like he was going to throw up, a glass of water was pressed into his hands and he sipped it gratefully, after a few minutes he was able to sit up, looking into the concerned eyes of the very person he didn't want to see.

"Look, thanks a lot but could you just leave"

" you don't look so gut" said Kurt, tilting his head to the side in thought, oh hell no, the last thing he wanted was for the professor to know what he was dealing with, he liked his privacy, and hell knows, he didn't want to stay at this circus for any longer than necessary.

"Tell no one about this" he hissed, startling the blue boy, eyes slightly wild and hair a mess.

" ok, I respect your privacy- but you could go and see a council-"

"NO!" The room shook, the curtains flapping and the pillows in the bed flying against the walls.

His hands fisted on the bed sheets, knuckles turning white, he spoke, this time more quietly

"No, it'll only make things worse"

" ok, it's your choice" said the blue boy,and he was gone in a cloud of smoke.

.

.

.

.

thanks cat cat girl for your review, I'd just like to say, you're right, evil person that I am Taylor isn't a bad person, and don't worry, there's a happy ending, just wait.


	8. Paul

thanks cat cat girl for your review, I'd just like to say, you're right, evil person that I am Taylor isn't a bad person, and don't worry, there's a happy ending, just wait.

.

.

.

Kurt was munching his cereal dry without milk, parts flying out of his mouth as usual.

He was sat merrily on one of the stools at the kitchen island, Peter sat opposite him with a cup of coffee-Happy had banned him from coffee after the last time, when he couldn't get to sleep and kept everyone up all night by running back to the kitchen for more all night, but Peter figured this early he was entitled to a bit of the good stuff.

" what's with him anyway

?" asked Peter, taking a swig of his coffee and swallowing a breakfast bar that had only appeared at the table moments before.

The night before Kurt had teleported back to his room, a little shaken, Staring at his hands like they weren't his own.

Peter had heard him crying and crawled into bed with him,curling around him protectively and asking him what was wrong.

"Heeeey heeeey shhhhhh shhhh" cooed Peter, wrapping comforting arms around his waist and curling around him comfortingly.

Bright eyes opened in the dark, contrasting starkly with Kurt's dark blue skin.

" it's nothing, it's just , someone said something today that upset me"

His body shook, spasms slowing the longer Peter held him.

" what did they say?" Asked his friend, fragility in the very air.

There was a few quiet seconds, where all that could be heard was peter's soft breath and Kurt's sad mewls.

" they said my hands where pronged, like claws- like they were ugly" Kurt gulped softly.

"I was helping him with his bags, and he didn't want me to t-t-touch them" he sobbed.

Peter said nothing, instead curling around him tighter, his warm body comforting and the soft breaths on his neck soothing.

" you could never be ugly" he said softly, kissing him on the top of the head and tucking it beneath his chin.

"Sleep now"

He said, Kurt did.

" what's with him anyway?" asked Peter.

" I don't know" said Kurt "he was just really upset, I just don't know"

" yeah well you don't need to worry about him, he tries anything again I'll set him strait"

Kurt smiled, but all the same hoped peter's plan wouldn't involve anything too humiliating, Peter really was very creative.

A young boy then stumbled into the kitchen, eyes slits behind thick rimmed glasses that made them look huge, and a thick mop of mousy brown hair all mussed from sleep.

" hey Paul" said Peter.

The boy ignored him,walking over to the cupboard.

he retrieved a box of half empty cereal, opening the fridge and pouring in some milk, tossing the empty carton in the trash, and grabbing a large spoon from the dish-washer.

he stirred it lazily, producing a crunching sound from the cereal within and stumbled back out the room, dragging his feet and raising the cereal box in a salute on his way out.

Kurt had forgoed his usual training that morning in favour of laughing at the faces Peter made in sleep, whilst waiting for him to wake, In the end he'd started blowing peters fluffy silver hair back and laughing at the faces he pulled.

eventually causing him to splutter and wake up with a start, knocking them both onto the floor, the two erupting in a fit of giggles.

" so" said Peter, around a mouthful of toast,

" waddya wanna do today?"


End file.
